kibafandomcom-20200213-history
Roya
Character Backstory In Templer, she is the disciple of the Zicco, who rescued her from Tusk when she was 5 years old. She was to be killed after it was predicted that she would bring disaster to her father, Morocco. Therefore as growing up in Templer, she was falsely told to be a war orphan. She draws shards from a crystal on her neck resembling a pendant. She has two weapons resembling sais. These blue weapons require three shards each to activate. Her Spirit, Afkareru, is a water-based entity capable of flight. On top of this, it is able to call forth a harp. Upon plucking the strings of said harp, energy arrows are shot. Appearance She has black hair, which she wears in two ponytails, and dark pink eyes. She wears a short yellow coat that exposes her abdomen. She wears white long pants with two pouches. Plot Overview She first appears when practicing with Ziko in the first episode. When Zed gets teleported to Templer, she was the one who explained about shard casters and spirits to him, though she got into trouble with him. Later, when Dumas betrayed them, and Zed goes to Zymot, she followed Robes' team to Zymot as she was worried about him. When they came back, both decide to help Mikki out with his business. Later, Gusmas, from Kalharbu, requests for Zed's help, she went along. After learning she was from Tusk (due to the sharp protrusions on her shoulders), Roya left Templer to find her parents. After arriving in Tusk, she discovered that her father was a Tusk leader. Her father, Morocco, believed that Roya will kill him because of an old proprecy. As a result, he attempts to have Roya executed. It is also at this time that Roya encounters her mother, Desara, who saved Roya when she was a child, but died in the process. Before her death, she transferred her soul into her killer in order to protect Roya, resulting in the killer and the mother sharing a body. Zed tracks Roya down and, with the help of Ginga, manages to rescue her, but not before the death of both her parents. Later, Roya accompanied Zed and Robès to the Neotopian Joust to represent Templer. Despite some difficulty, she manages to win her first fight, but is seriously wounded. While recovering in the hospital, she has a dream of her mother, and finally decides which 'path' she wishes to lead her life by; to help others. It is at this time that she acquires the 'healing shard'. She then proceeds to help heal other patients in the hospital. However, under Neotopia's totalitarian rules, Roya is arrested for healing people without a license to practice medicine. As with all those that break 'any' rule of Neotopia, Roya is sentenced to death, but is saved by Zed before the execution is complete. After Zed was kidnapped by Neotopia, Roya left to find him and found herself in the middle of the invasion by Zymot and Tusk's forces. She managed to find him and later attempted to heal Hairam after he ran himself through with his own sword, but ultimately was unable to help him. She accompanies Zed and Ginga back to Ulbaks to stop Tusk's invasion of the smaall nation. Zicco has hinted that even though Roya has chosen 'her' path, she may be the only one capable of giving Zed the 'strength' to fulfill his own destiny. After Zed's confrontation with his mother, Sara, Roya still shows a deep attachment to Zed and helps him escape from prison after he is put there by Zicco. Roya is also strongly protective of Sagiri, especially when the little girl comes to Templer to escape the Seekers . When Zed and Sagiri later leave with the Seekers on their flying ship, Roya is distressed by the feeling that their parting may be the last time she ever sees Zed again. Shortly afterward, Roya begins working with a doctor, using her healing shards to help patients. While she seems to have finally found happiness, the uncertainty of Zed's current whereabouts still troubles her greatly. After learning that Zicco is going to Tusk to look for Zed, Roya begs him to take her with him. Roya tells him that she has to be by Zed's side to help him. Zicco agrees and they both fly to Tusk on Zicco's spirit, Pyron. They find Zed and learn about what has happened in Tusk concerning the key spirits. Roya is present when Zed's mother, Sara, reappears. Despite her protest, Zed goes off with his mother saying he'll be back. Later, Sara emerges wielding Amil Gaoul, and fights Zicco. Roya searches for Zed and asks him why he gave up his key spirit. When Zed angrily refuses to answer, Roya berates him, saying that he still has a mother, unlike her, and that Sara can still be saved. As they leave to stop Sara, Zed is confronted by Deucem and Zed tells Roya to leave while he deals with the crazed Tuskan. Roya arrives as Zicco is being defeated by Sara, but witnesses the key spirit reject her. Sara collapses and Roya cradles her as she dies. Before finally passing away, Sara gives her Amil Gaoul's shard and whispers some words to her. Moments later, Zed arrives, Roya gives him back the key spirit, and also gives Zed the final words of his mother. In the end, she sees Zed leave with Amil Goual. Later, back in Templer, she's seen taking Noa to the hill that Zed used to always look out from. Relationships Zed Gallery Roia-0.jpg roia_kiba_by_floower94-dbdi0bt.png Davi6nX.png|Roya Spirit bandicam 2019-08-27 19-15-46-376.jpg bandicam 2019-08-27 21-40-41-390.jpg bandicam 2019-08-27 21-43-34-826.jpg bandicam 2019-08-27 21-54-06-555.jpg Category:character Category:Female characters Category:Female characters Category:Character Category:Female characters Category:Character Category:Character Category:Female characters Category:Character Category:Female characters Category:Female characters